Who Needs You?
by SailorGalaxi
Summary: Serena meets a guy named Minkashu. She also meets Darien. Who will she choose? Find out...DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon....just the characters I make up=^.^=
1. The Dark Side

Who needs you?  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Dark Side  
  
In the damp darkness of the nearby woods, there lay a hut that has long been used. A man walks by it. He is tall, pale skinned, and very burly. He eyes the little abandoned hut and opens the rusted doorknob.   
  
Serena grabs her purse and car keys and heads out her apartment door, remembering to lock it. She swings the purse to her shoulder and walks down the dirty hallway to the 2nd floor staircase. As she goes down the stairs she sees a man around her age, he is tall, very tan, and has black hair and to her description dreamy. She dares a look as he walks upstairs and blushes because he is looking at her. He waves a shy wave and hurries up the rest of the stairs. She turns around and opens the door to the 1st floor. She gets into her car and daydreams as she puts turns the ignition on in her Mitsubishi. She dreams about his royal blues, his sandy brown skin, and his so very dark hair. She feels a hot flash and drives out of the parking lot.   
  
Darien opens his apartment door and couldn't forget the blonde girl who passed him not so long before. He closes his door and grabs a book off the counter and goes to his room to read. But he knows better...he is going to dream about the beautiful, skinny, blonde.   
  
The man, Minkashu, rummages through all the drawers and the little closet in the hut. He finds a rifle, a pistol, a couple of dirty magazines, and a 5-inch knife. He throws them all on the dusty bed and grabs one of the dirty magazines. It wasn't a resent playboy but he didn't care. He lies on the bed flipping through the pages until he spots the centerfold.   
  
Serena stops at a stoplight and lays her head back. She closes her eyes and thinks of the tall and dreamy she saw on the stairs. She was that way for a moment then was abruptly waken by someone's sports car tiny horn. She jerks up and drives the rest of the way to work.   
At work, she sits at the receptionist desk and is on the phone to a customer. She hangs up and rests her chin on her splayed hands. She looks up at the ceiling tile and starts to dream again of the tall and cute guy. She thinks about all the features that she didn't notice at first sight. She smiles and jumps as the shrill cry of the telephone screams at her.   
  
Minkashu throws down the magazine and clenches his fist. He swings his other hand in front of him and opened it. It revealed a small blue glowing ball. It grew large and showed a blurred face of Serena at her work on the phone with another customer. She hangs up and brushes her bangs out of her eyes and starts to doodle on a pad of paper. Minkashu balls his hand to a fist and laughs, "Ha ha ha! You're next sweetie! Your next!! Ahh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"   
  
  



	2. Meeting Love

Chapter 2: Meeting Love  
  
Serena runs up the stairs and bumps into Darien on his way to school. His term papers mix and spread all over the landing before the 3rd flight of stairs. She bends down and starts picking them up immediately. He kneels and picks up about three sheets of paper and says, "Thank you miss...What's your name?" She looks up and replies, "You're welcome, I am Serena. What's yours?" He says Darien and holds out a hand. She shakes it and stands up while he picks up the last 2 sheets. He stands up right next to face and they look at eachother for a moment or two. She blushes and he hurries down the stairs calling back, "Nice to meet you!" She smiles and watches him go down the 2nd flight. She fixes her sweater and walks the rest of the way.  
  
He gets into the cab and tells the driver where to go. He leans back and dreams about the close call with the cute, skinny, blonde. He closes his eyes and places his head onto the grimy seat of the cab. He smiles and replays that moment. He opens them and someone deep down in his mind says, "Why don't you ask her out you weirdo! ASK HER OUT!!" He thinks about it again and then sits up. "I will!" He smiles, pays the man and gets out.   
  
Minkashu puts on his leather jacket and grabs the keys to his stolen Harley. He opens the rickety door to the hut. He sits on the Harley, starts it up, and scoots out of the woods on a dirt path.   
He pulls up to an apartment building about an hour later and looks up. He counts how many floors there are and gets off his bike. He walks into the building and asks the manager, "Which room is Serena Usagi in? I am an old friend and I called her and she said this is her building." The manager nods and says, "Third floor, room 5B." Minkashu thanks him and leaves. He gets back on his bike and finds a suitable hotel.  
  
The next day, Serena hears her doorbell ring and she puts down her book and runs to go and get it. She opens it and asks, "Who are you?" He says, "Hi. I just moved next door. I just wanted to know my neighbors." She smiles and asks, "Would you like to come in? Would you like tea? I will have to put water on though."He smiles and says, "Why thank you! I would love some!" She leads him in and walks to the kitchen. Minkashu sits down on the couch and waits for her. As he waits he looks over to the kitchen area and watches her wait for the water to heat back up. He watches as her skirt swishes when she walks to get the sugar, cream, and spoon. She reaches for the paper towels and rips it off the roll. She walks over to the counter with the teacup and drops the towel. She bends over to pick it up. He watches as her skirt slides up almost..all...the...way..."Aw Man!" He shakes his head and gets up. He walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter. He asks, "My name is Minkashu. What's yours?" "Serena Usagi. How is the apartment? I hope doing fine. I like it but its getting small." He nods as she says this but is paying more attention to the two movements in her shirt. She smiles at him and he snaps back. He smiles and says, "I know its early but, will you go out with me? I know, I know, we just met and everything but...will you?" She pours the water on the tea and looks at him, "Sure, why not." He smiles and thinks in his head, "Tomorrow night...I will get you!"   
  
Darien looks around on the third floor wondering which way to go. He looks left, then right and then decides to go toward the staircase...right. He stops and fixes a run away flower which decided to break this joint. He stops at the room 4B and wonders which room is hers. A door opens up and a man with a leather jacket walks out. He watches as the cute, skinny, blonde walks out locking her door. He takes her hand and leads her down the stairs. Dariens smile turns quickly into a frown. His heart breaks and he drops the flowers.   
  
Serena pulls at her shirt and gets on the bike after Minkashu gets on. They bolt out of the parking lot and Darien stands in his 5th floor window over looking the front road and sighs as he watches them leave. He turns around and looks at the broken stemmed roses and at the chocolates that were sitting on the counter. He looks at his hands and clenches them. He grabs the notepad on the coffee table and picks up the little blue pen. He walks to his desk in the corner and sits with his pen and paper in front of him. He starts writing a note to Serena. He reads it to himself, frowns and throws it to the floor missing the already overflowing trashcan. He starts writing again and smiles as he finds the right words.   
  
Serena smells the jacket he was wearing and smiles. She clasps his waist tighter as he weaves through traffic. About 10 minutes later he parked the bike in a dirt parking lot and she sees a fair. She looks at all the tent tops and roller coasters. He takes her hand and they walk to the ticket booth. They walk down the aisle and find a goldfish tank. They both kneel and the booth manager hands them both a paddle and a bag. She looks at the water and uses the paddle. It breaks when the goldfish hits it. She moans and Minkashu tries. He lurched over the water and 1..2..3..4! He flips into the bag 4 goldfish. One black one with a long black tail and three orange ones with the same long tail. She jumps as the manager rings a bell. He screams out, "WE HAVE A WINNER!!! THE RARE BLACK FISH HAS BEEEENN FOUND! YOU GET EXTRA PRIZES!!!" The man hands her a giant pink teddy bear and hands Minkashu cruise tickets. He also hands Serena a necklace with a maroon stone in the middle. She thanks him and Minkashu grabs 3 more bags. He fills them with water and hands her two fish. One of the gold ones and the black one.  
  
Darien paces the floor in front of the window. He looks out once in awhile but mainly paces, stops, looks at the white envelope with:  
  
To Serena  
  
on it. He starts to pace again then stops abruptly when he hears the crack and sputter of a motorcycle. He runs to the window and sees Serena and the other guy. She hugs him and he takes off her helmet. She grabs the big teddy bear off the back. She opens the saddlebag and grabs 2 bags of water with little fish inside. Darien huffs as Minkashu leans over and they kiss. He looks the other way and sees out of the corner of his eye lightning. A loud crack of thunder was heard and the clouds opened up and rain poured down. Serena and Minkashu run inside the apartment building. Darien sits on the couch and covers his face.   
  
Minkashu runs into the building with Serena. She was wearing a white tank top and they were both soaked. He looks at her shirt as she brushes her wet bangs out of her eyes. Serena shivers at the sudden breeze of the air conditioner. He takes his warm leather jacket off and puts it around her. She thanks him and says, "I had a nice time with you at the fair. Would you like some warm tea?" He smirks and says, "Sure." He thinks to himself, "I know another way to keep us warm." He walks up the stairs with his arm around her waist. They get to her room door and she unlocks it and finds all her stuff was pushed around and destroyed. Minkashu thinks, "I did good. My power is getting stronger." Serena gasps and runs in. She finds nothing was missing but some old jewelry that she doesn't wear anymore. She cries and looks in every room. She looks at him with teary eyes and asks, "Will you stay with me? I am scared that the...the person will come back." He nods and they walk in.  
  
Darien walks down the stairs and heads to Serena's room. He found out which one it was and then pulls out the letter he wrote. He looks at his handwriting on the front and kneels. He slips it under the door and stands up. He stars at the door for a moment and walks back upstairs.   
  
Serena was picking up the papers that were on the table next to the door. She was picking up old mail and looks over by the door. A letter slips under and she hears shuffling feet. Her heart skips and she grabs the letter. She looks at the front and read:  
  
To Serena  
  
She sits with her legs crossed and opens the letter. She read inside:  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
This is Darien the one who met you on the second floor stairs. I can't really explain this but...I can't get you out of my mind. Since the first day we looked at eachother I couldn't think without your beautiful face popping in my head. I just wanted to know, do you feel the same way? If you do then meet at our first meeting place tonight at midnight. I want to talk to about it. I really love you even though we never really talked. I love you.   
Please meet me if you feel the same way.   
Darien  
  
She folds the letter and places it in her back pocket. Minkashu was on the couch drinking some tea. He didn't have a clue what she just read. She says, "Minkashu...I rather go to a hotel tonight. You don't mind...do you?" He stands up and says, "No, I don't. I will watch your place for you. I will also tell the manager." She hugs him and says, "I really think you're nice. Just not in a boyfriend way. Friends?" He looks at her and says, "Alright, I was going to say the same." She hugs him once more and she walks to her room. He pounds his fist into his hand and thinks, "Damn! I really thought she was going to stay here!" He shakes his head and turns around. Serena comes back out and says, "I will be back tomorrow. Okay?" He nods and they walk out of the room into the hallway. She locks the door and walks down the stairs. He watches her walk down the stairs and returns to his room.   
  
Darien waits by the clock. It was 11:52pm. He taps the pencil and waits until it turns 11:55pm. When it did he gets up and walks out of his room. He walks to the 3rd floor landing. He stops and looks around. He slowly walks the rest of the way. He sits on the 2nd floor landing. He places his head on his hands.   
  
Serena sits on her bed looking at her clock. It read 11:55pm. She thinks about what she would do. A voice pops into her head, "Go with your heart. Your heart will bring you to the man who will hold your heart for eternity." Serena gets up and walks out of her night room. She stands facing the apartment building. She walks toward it and goes inside. She stands where the staircase door is and next to it was the elevator. If she went into the elevator, she loves Minkashu. If she goes up the stairs she loves Darien. She sighs and walks toward her true loves door.  
  



	3. What Happened?

Chapter 3: What happened?  
  
Serena opens the door to the stairs and walks up them. She sees him sitting there with his eyes closed. She quietly walks up the stairs. He opens his eyes and checks his watch. 12:05am it read. He starts to get up but Serena calls out, "DARIEN!" He turns and smiles. She runs up the stairs. He meets her half way. They stand on the 2nd floor landing. He grabs her and kisses her. She closes her eyes and Minakshu wakes up. He splays his fingers and a blue ball starts to form. It grows larger and a blurry picture of Darien and Serena kissing forms. Minkashu throws the ball against the wall and watches it disappear. He moans and says to himself, "I will get you tonight. I can't wait until tomorrow. You my sweet are going to go, bye bye. Ahh hahahahahhaaa!! Ahh ha ha ha haaa!"   
  
Darien lets her go and she opens her eyes. Darien sits down and Serena does too. She looks at him and says, "I really love you too Darien. I haven't been able to get you out of my head either. I went out with this guy but, I couldn't get you out of my mind. My heart decided you." Darien smiles and says, "Oh Serena. I never thought I would find anyone that would love me. But, I found you." She looks at her hands. He reaches over and puts a finger under her chin. He lifts her head up and kisses her.   
  
Minkashu gets up and walks to Serena's room. He opens the door and lies on her bed. He picks up the phone and dials the pay per view number. He turns on the television and sees a porn movie on. He presses the number for that movie and watches the movie.   
  
Serena stops and says, "I have to go. My room expires soon. I have to go get my stuff." He nods and replies, "Okay. I will see you tomorrow. Okay?" She nods and they kiss once more. Serena stands up and so does Darien. He grabs her arm and says, "I love you." She answers back I love you too, and they kiss. She walks down stairs and out the door. Darien walks upstairs and passes her room. The door was open. Darien walks toward it and goes inside saying, "Hello? Is anyone in here?" He steps inside and sees a blue glowing light in a room in the back of the apartment. He slowly walks over there and peeks in the room. There was a man lying on the bed watching a porn movie. There was women walking around naked on the TV screen with men swinging theirs around at them. Minkashu starts to fall asleep. Darien says, "Excuse Me... Is this your room? Because I thought it was Serena's." Minkashu falls out of the bed and turns the TV off. He says breathlessly, "Huh...Oh...this room....I know its Serena's. She said I could watch it for her tonight." Darien starts to leave and Minkashu breathes out. Minkashu screams, "Where are you going? GET BACK HERE!" Darien starts to run and Minkashu throws blue fire at him. Darien runs up the 3rd floor stairs and to his room. Minkashu runs out to the hallway and goes back into her room.  
  
The next morning Serena comes into the apartment building and runs up to her room. She opens the locked door and throws her bag on the chair. She walks to her room and goes into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and then gets in.  
Minkashu opens his hand and the blue ball forms again. It grows larger and he sees Serena taking her clothes off, ready to get into the shower. He licks his lips then closes his hand. "Tonight sweet heart. Tonight."   
  
That evening, Darien went to school and Serena was reading a book. Minkashu gets up and puts on his leather jacket. He shuts the light off and his room glows a dark orange because of the setting sun. He gets ready to open the front door when a bracelet beeped. He walks and picks it up. "Yea." "Minkashu? When will you get her spirit? The queen is getting sick. We need it to boost her energy. Hurry up!" "Yes Hinkishi. I am getting her closer to me so it would be easier to get the spirit." He puts it down and walks to her room. He knocks and Serena opens the door. "Hi Minkashu, how may I help you?" She offers him inside, which he takes, and they both sit on the couch. He asks, "Why don't you like me?" Serena frowns and replies, "What do you mean?" "I mean as a boyfriend. I treat girls right and I do whatever they ask me." She thinks for a moment and says, "You're not my type Minkashu," He looks at his hands and asks, "So. You're not my type but I still like you. What is that then?" She looks at him and he leans over to her. He kisses her and she closes her eyes. Minakshu stops and puts his hands together while saying, "Serena's soul belongs to the queen. Make sure nobody gets it but me!" She kneels on the couch and then places her left knee on the other side of him. He stands up and she wraps her legs around him. Her skirt hiked all the way up showing her upper thigh and he place a hand there. She takes her shirt off and he presses her up against a nearby wall. He takes off his jacket and walks over to the kitchen counter. He sets her on top and unbuttons his pants. She breathes deeply and slips her skirt off. Minkashu now naked, gets up on the counter and lays her back. She stretches her neck out and kisses his lips. He stops and starts to kiss her chest and neck. He moves quickly on top of her and she gropes for something to hang onto. She finds the coffee maker but knocks it to the floor. She screams and holds onto the towel hanger on the wall to her right. She screams again and Minkashu grunts and moans. Minkashu looks for her lips and that quiets her screaming. Minkashu moves quicker and harder and she screams again. The people who live below were banging on the roof. Serena didn't care. Neither did Minkashu. Minkashu stops for a moment and kisses her. He says breathlessly, "Is this your type?" She nods and moans. Minkashu stops and just lays on top of her. She breathes heavily and then falls asleep. He falls asleep on top of her.   



	4. Messed Up

Chapter 4: Messed Up  
  
Serena wakes up and couldn't breath. She tries to sit up but couldn't because Minkashu was on top of her. She shakes him but he didn't wake. She looks at herself and then him and thinks, "Oh no! What have I done? I was meant for Darien not Minkashu! What happened?" She shakes Minkashu again and gives up. She lays like that for another 3 hours.   
  
Darien wakes up and gets dressed. He leaves his apartment and walks to Serena's. Serena fell back to sleep. He knocked on the door and Serena, not even awake, said sleepily, "Its Open." Darien opens the door and looks toward the kitchen. He saw Serena naked underneath Minkashu. Darien runs over to her and pushes Minkashu off the counter. He grabs Serena and she wakes up. "Darien! What are you doing here?" Darien shakes his head and throws her onto the couch. She bounces and looks just to see Minkashu rubbing his head then Darien punching him in the face. Darien started to cry. "You just couldn't keep your hands off her could you?" He punches Minkashu again. "She is mine! She broke it off with you!" Darien kicks him in the stomach. Minkashu doubles over and moans. Serena screams out, "Darien no!" Darien turns to her and says, "Are you alright? What were you doing? I thought you loved me!" Serena replies, "I do! It came so fast! It wasn't my fault! He kissed me and it lead to that!" Darien looks into her eyes and says, "I don't care! You said you loved me! Loved me! How could you?!" Darien turns and runs out of her room.  



	5. Who Needs You?

Chapter 5: Who needs you?  
  
The next day, Serena walks up the stairs toward Darien's room. She walks down the dim hallway toward 5C. She gets there and hesitates. She reaches up a hand and knocks on the door. Darien opens the door and then gets ready to slam the door in her face. She sticks her hand out and says, "Darien wait! Talk to me! Just let me explain." Darien turns around and says, "You slut! I don't believe you! You said you loved me and I thought you were telling the truth. You don't need to explain anything. I already got your explaination seeing you lying there. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you again!" He gets ready to close the door and she falls to her knees and cries. She says in the dirty hallway facing her only true love with a hurt look on his face, "HE HYPOTISED ME! I didn't know what we were doing. Everything before I woke up is blank. The only thing I remember was talking to him about breaking it off with him. Then after that was blank. I am telling the truth Darien. Believe me!" He turns around and looks at her tear streamed face. He slowly walks over to her and kneels. He reaches his arms out and puts his big hands around her thin triceps. He leans over to her and kisses her.   
  
Serena closes her eyes as a million rose petals flood her dreams. She feels a sense of floating but she can't tell. Darien picks her up and brings her inside his apartment. Darien sets her down on the couch and kneels. He lifts her shirt and kisses her stomach. Serena screams and Darien stands up. Serena clutches her mid section and screams again. She doubles over and cries. Darien rushes to her but she looks up with an evil look. He steps back as her eyes gleam red and she claws at him with her free hand. In a deep voice, not like her own, she says, "GET AWAY! GET AWAY NOW!" Darien asks cautiously, "Serena, whats wrong?" She screams again and Minkashu bangs against his locked door. Darien jerks in that direction. The door splinters and Minkashu bursts in. He breaths heavely and sees Serena grasping her stomach. He runs past Darien and grabs Serena. He throws her over his shoulder and turns to the door. Serena lays there limp and Darien yells out, "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" Minkashu laughs and walks out. Darien follows. Once he comes out to the hallway, the two were gone.  
  
Minkashu brings her to his apartment and sets her down. Serena moans and opens her eyes. She sees Minkashu and screams. He laughs and walks to her. He kneels and puts a hand on hers. He says calmly, "Serena, Those pains you felt...they mean your spirit is mine...no one elses. If someone has feelings for you, you will feel their hurt and then you will become your true self." Serena coughs and clutches her cramping side. She coughs again and sees blood in her palm. He laughs and stands up. He brings his arm in front of him and opens his hand. A blue ball forms and grows larger. Serena watches in aw as her face shows up. In the glowing ball, she screams and her looks change. Her hair comes out of the buns and is left long, a black gown forms onto her pale skin, and Minkahu walks up. Serena turns her head. Minkashu sits down next to her and grabs her face firmly. He forces her to look at the picture. She closes her eyes and he pushes her head. He closes his fist. She gets off the couch and cowers in a corner. Minkashu gets up and grabs her hair. Her buns fall apart and her long hair flowed down past her shoulders. He yanks her head up and she grasps his wrists and screams. He holds her up and says, "You listen to me...I own you now. You can't do anything about it!" He throws her down and she starts to cry. She curls up and covers her face with her sweaty palms. He looks at her and laughs.  
  
The next day, Serena was still curled up in a ball in the little corner. She wakes up and clenches at her side as a on coming cramp flooded her. She stretches out and closes her eyes. Minkashu walks in and grabs her wrist. She reaches over and clasps onto the cabinet. He pulls her hard and the cabinet falls. She screams and claws at the carpeted floor with her free hand. She breaks free and crawls toward the door. He grabs her ankle and she cries out. She grabs the opening underneath the door. He yanks hard and she lets go of it. He drags her to his bedroom and closes the door. He throws her onto the bed and rips his shirt. She cries and peddles up the bed. He jumps onto the bed and says, "QUEEN HIKMONIGOSHIKO WILL HAVE HER LIFE! I WILL MAKE HER BETTER! KNEEL BEFORE ME SO I CAN TAKE YOUR SPIRIT!" Serena shakes her head. "No...no...please...no...leave me be....I never did anything..." She sobs and he walks toward her. He grabs her sore head and tosses her down. He pulls down his pants. She cries harder as he tears her shirt and skirt.   
  
She wakes up about four hours later. Minkashu lays next to her with no blankets over him. Minakshu rolls over and falls back to sleep. Later that night, Serena was in the shower. She opens the bottle of shampoo and smells it. She smiles then frowns. The name of the shampoo was Apple Skies: Love is the Fruit of the Heart. Her heart falls and she gets to her knees. Minkashu bangs on the bathroom door and yells out, "HURRY UP AND GET OUT!" She screams, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! LET DARIEN HAVE ME!" Minkashu blows through the frail door and opens the curtain. She curls toward the edge of the tub. He walks toward the tub. He stands in the tub over Serena and shuts the shower off. When he did that he only turned the nob so the faucet was on and it was filling the tub up fast. He stradles her and grabs her throat. She croakes and he pushes her head under the water. He screams, "NO ONE WILL HAVE YOU! ONLY ME! GOT THAT! GOT THAT!" He realizes what he was doing and lifts her head up. She gasps for air and flails her arms. Minkashu says, "You are mine...I will have your soul and no one else! Got it?" She nods and gasps for more air.   
  
Darien wakes up the same time Serena, back with Minkashu, was getting drowned. He jerks up and shakes his head. He puts an index finger to his temple and rubs. He gets off the couch and shuts the TV off. He walks over to the front door and slips on his slippers. He opens his door and yawns. He closes it and walks down the stairs. He reaches the door where Serena's apartment is and gets ready to turn toward the stairs. He stops when he hears Serena scream, "NO! HELP ME!" Then a mans voice calls out, "SHUT UP!" Darien walks over toward the screaming and cocks his head to her door. No sound he walks toward 4B and hears her scream again, "SOMEONE HELP ME!! HEL..." Her voice dies down and Darien takes a few paces away. He turns around and runs toward the locked door. He bangs against the door. The door cracks and splinters. He does it 2 more times and it opens up. By the time the door flew open, Minkashu was standing there. Serena was on the floor in the background. She was panting and holding a hand to her eye. It was swollen. Darien looks back at Minkashu and says, "You hurt my Serena...You will pay!" Darien reaches his fist back and strikes. Minkashu grabs his fist and twists. Darien uses his other fist and hits Minkashu. He falls back and Darien picks up the small table by the door. Minkashu gets up and Darien brings down the table on his head. Minkashu gets knocked out. Darien runs to Serena and picks her up. She looks up at him and cries. Darien starts to cry too and walks out of the apartment. He sets her down at his apartment. Serena says, "We need to leave...Now...I am scared Darien...really scared." Darien nods and grabs his coat and shoes. She asks,"Where you going?" Darien takes her hand and says, "Away, what you want." She smiles and they walk out of the apartment building.   
  



	6. Leaving Town

Chapter 6: Leaving town  
  
Minkashu wakes up and rubs his head. He touches his eye and winces. He takes his fingers away and sees blood. He walks to the bathroom and turns the light on. He looks into the mirror at a horrible creature and opens the hidden medicine cabinet. He takes out the alcohol and a bottle of his secret stash of Whiskey. He takes a little wad of toilet paper and sticks it into some alcohol. He takes a long gulp of Whiskey. He dabs the wet wad under his eye and on his forehead. He throws the paper in the waste basket and looks into the mirror. He starts to laugh and a voice comes from a jeweled bracelet on the coffee table in the living room. He moans and walks into the room and grabs the bracelet. "Yea." "Minkashu! You listen to me you lazy stooge! Queen Hikmonigoshiko wants to know your status on the energy you are getting. She is getting real sick and can't sit up. You need to get young girls spirits so she can make the universe hers. You understand?"   
"Yes Sir Hinkishi. I almost have the spirit of one very spirited girl."  
"Is that right? You need to hurry! Not much time left for our Queen."  
"Yes master."  
The bracelet fuzzes and grows quiet. He puts the bracelet on and lays on the bed. "Anytime now, Serena your spirit is soon going to be ours! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"   
  
Darien gets out of the car and opens Serena's door. She gets out and looks at the hotel. They were just outside of Tokyo, in a little town called Jikoshu. He takes her hand and they go inside the building. Inside their room, Serena places her purse on the over-stuffed chair and sits in the other one. Darien walks toward her, sits on the bed, and asks, "What is Minkashu?"  
"I have no clue Darien. Why?"  
"One day I we encountered and he threw blue glowing balls at me."   
She looks at him confused and grabs her stomach. She screams and falls to the floor. Darien stands up and then kneels next to her.   
"Serena? Oh my god! We need a doctor! Serena hold on!"   
Three quick raps came onto the door. Rap, Rap, Rap! Darien gets up and slowly walks toward the door. A mans voice calls out soothingly, "Hello? This is House Keeping. Are you alright?" Darien runs the rest of the way and opens the door. Minkashu with stolen clothes and cart punches Darien and says, "Honey, I'm hooomme!" Darien groans and sits up. Minkashu walks toward Serena and kneels, "It is time. Onto the bed." He lifts her up and says quietly, "Oopsy Daisy." He places her onto the bed and puts her arms crossed on her chest. Darien stands up and screams, "NO SERENA!" Minkashu puts his hands together and whispers, "For my Queen, your spirit shall be mine. Open the mirror of the soul and let me have your mind. HEEAHHH!" Minkashu throws both arms in the air and screams. Serena's body does an upward motion the same time he throws his hands up. Her body floats off the bed and a greenish-blue light glows deep within her. Darien stands hypnotized. She floats about two feet above the bed and she screams. A ghostly figure starts to come out. Minkashu laughs and says, "Our queen shall live! OUR QUEEN SHALL LIVE! Soon she will rule the universe! I need your spirit Serena! GIVE IT TO ME!" Her spirit floats up and once it was free, the gravity takes over and she falls back to the bed. Her hand rolls off the edge and lays limp. Darien, who was currently tranced, jerks awake and screams, "SERENA! NO! OH NO! GOD PLEASE NO!" He rushes to her. He takes the fallen hand and quickly lets it go. It was ice cold.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Queen Hikmonigoshiko

Chapter 7: Queen Hikmonigoshiko  
  
Serena's face is a pale blue and Darien reaches for her chin. He moves it so she faces him and he reaches over and kisses her. Her eyes open and she scowls. Darien stops and leans back. He looks back down at Serena and gasps. She sits up and her hair falls out of their buns. She floats up with the same glowing light, except its red. Her clothes come off and a black gown flows over her. A maroon rose jewel forms on her forehead and she stands on the bed. Her hair turns black and her eyes go red. Darien takes a few steps back and says, "Serena...no." She laughs a wicked laugh and says, "Who's Serena? I am Black Star. I am the new helper of Queen Hikmonigoshiko. And you are my new victim!" She flies down and lands behind Darien. He turns around quick and she grabs his throat. He coughs and puts his big hands on her wrists. She says, "No, no! You have to be a good boy now!" She leans over and kisses him. He leans back and she lets go of his throat. He falls down and his head rolls to the side. She kneels and leans over. She breathes in deeply as her lips are on his. His body moves up as she breathes. She stops and stands up. Darien falls limp and Serena blows out. His spirit flies and Minkashu catches it like he did Serenas. Serena, Black Star, walks over to Minkashu and she says, "One spirit gone, the whole world to go!" Minkashu laughs and they disappear to the planet Black Nebula. Darien wakes up and transforms into his true self. He wears black leather pants, his hair spiked up, he has a silver earring, and a white tank top. He laughs and also disappears.   
  
When he gets to the planet Black Nebula, Black Star and Minkashu look at the black castle which looks like it grew from the earth. Darien appears next to them after about a minute. Black Star grabs Dariens arm and says, "Oh Jikoshi! We are back to our true selfs! I hated being that goody two shoes! You? I am soooo glad we are finally home!" Jikoshi(Darien) nods and takes her arm and they walk toward the castle with Minkashu following behind. Jikoshi stops and turns. "Black Star, we need to report to the queen and tell her we are to get all of Tokyo's spirits. Okay? We need to tell her that we were really fortunate to help her out."  
Black Star nods and they finish their walk to the dark castle. '  
  
"Queen Hikmonigoshiko! We have Minkashu and two other people that I do not recognize. Do you accept their invite?"  
"Yeeessssss...Ppppllllleeeeaaassseee...lllleeeetttt ttthhhheeeemmmm...." The queen coughs and she moves her hand toward her, "iiinnnnn."  
The guard let them in and Minkashu bows. Black Star and Jikoshi bow also. Hinkishi walks up to the blonde head of Minkashu and touches his shoulder. He lifts his head and Hinkishi says, "Get up and show us how many spirits you have captured." Minkashu stands and takes out a red velvet bag. He hands it to Hinkishi and then kneels once more. The queen lifts her weak bony hand and Hinkishi hands the bag to her. She opens it and the spirits fly up and she breathes in. The spirits float down and she swallows them. The queen jumps up out of the elegant bed and dances in a circle. She laughs and grabs Hinkishi's hands. She dances with him and lets go. She falls back and breathes heavily.   



	8. Living Once More

Chapter 8: Living Once More  
  
Black Star puts her hand on her heart and stands up. Jinkoshi grabs her free hand and asks, "What's wrong?" He grabs his chest too and coughs. She falls to her knees. Jinkoshi falls and looks at the queen. Her old wrinkled skin turned young in a flash. He looked at his skin. It was getting wrinkly. They both transform back into Serena and Darien. He falls gently back. Serena falls back and reaches her now pruned fingers out toward Darien. He reaches back and touches her cold fingertips. He slowly crawls to her. He stops and gasps for air. Serena coughs and kisses his hand. She cries and looks up at the enormous roof. She looks over to Darien and looks up at the door. A shadowy figure shushes her and whips out what looked like a crossbow. A golden arrow was placed on it and the crossbow was pointed at the younger looking queen. Serena's eyes start to roll back. The figure shoots the arrow and Serena and Darien die.   
  
The golden arrow flies and Hinkishi sees it first. He looks at the queen and at the golden arrow then jumped up and the arrow kills him. The queen gasps and then kneels. Hinkishi says, "My queen...*cough*...I want to let you know...*cough cough*...that you are always protected." He dies and the queen screams out, "Who did this?! WHO!" Another golden arrow cuts the air and strikes the queen in the heart. She screams as the spirits float up and then go to their owners. Serena wakes up and sees Darien's spirit enter him. She smiles and Darien wakes up. He looks over at her and moves his fingers so they almost touch hers. She starts to cry and looks at the queen. Queen Hikmonigoshiko's pale skin turns into gray wrinkles. The queen nervously looks at her wrinkled hands and screams, "Whh...what? I am not suppose tooo!!" She looks angrily at the shadow of the girl and screams a high pitched scream.   
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" The frightened queen backs a few steps and leans against the wall. Serena looks back and sees the girl who saved them. The girl walks out of the shadows and stands in the light. The girl had short black hair which was in piggy tails and piercing green eyes. On her forehead was a symbol and there was two others on her cheeks. The queen says in almost a whisper, "You....you....I thought I got rid of you Bihishu." Bihishu replies, "Nope sorry queen. But you'll just have to die." The crossbow was thrown to the ground and she leaps at the queen. The queen, knowing Bihishu would do this, lifts her hand and blasts a yellowish light into the girls stomach. Bihishu coils into a ball around the light. Her bright eyes grow dull. The queen laughs and watches as her skin gets younger. Serena crawls to the crossbow, just to find there were no arrows.   
  
Bihishu cries out in a different language. She starts to chant. A bluish green light starts to silhoutte her body. It grows brighter and blinds the queen, Serena, and Darien. Bihishu transforms into a little cat and charges at the blinded queen. Bihishu jumps up and scratches at her face. The queens crown falls and Serena snatches it. The queen screams as Serena tries on the crown. Serena starts to float with the queen gawking at her. Queen Hikmonigoshiko runs and jumps grabbing Serena's foot. Serena waves her hand and a great red ball of light flies out striking the queen. "I will not surrender!!!" The queen shrivels up and becomes dust. Bihishu transforms back to her human form and walks up to Serena. Serena cries as the crown disappears from her head, "Oh my gosh! What did I just do? What happened? Who are you?" Bihishu laughs her reply, "I am Bihishu...Princess of the planet Kyronekyo. I have come to rid her evil power and find 14 of our guardians who have traveled from the Milky Way Galaxy nine planets and the moon to Earth with different identities and bring them to my planet." Serena laughs and murmurs, "Who are these guardians?" "Rini, princess of the moon; Rei, princess of mars; Mina, princess of Venus; Ami, princess of Mercury; Lita, princess of the planet Jupiter; Amara, princess of Uranus; Michelle, princess of Neptune; Trista, princess of Pluto; Hotaru, princess of Saturn; Darien, King of the moon and prince of Earth; and you, Serena, Queen of the Moon. I have you and King Darien...I need to find the others. I need your help." "Ha ha! You must be joking kid...I am not a queen......Darien....he...he can't be king of the moon...Its a scam!" "Sorry queen. Sorry I didn't come sooner. Please help me. Help me and you'll see."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Finding the First 4 Gaurdians

Chapter 9: Finding the first 4 guardians  
  
"Thank you Queen for coming with me on my journey. You are the only one who has the power to find the others." Serena smiles wanly. Darien grips Serena's hand and whispers, "We are destined to be together...I knew we would live long happy lives together." She smiles at him and walks down the street. "Bihishu...How will I know the others?" "Oh...I forgot! Here...Take this." She hands Serena a bracelet with a cresent moon on it. "This will give you your memory of all the others. Put it on and you, Darien...Hold her...She will remember all she use to...Then you put it on." Darien holds Serena's waist as she slips the bracelet on. A power surges through her. She leans back and and closes her eyes. "Mommy! I missed you! Lets play!" "Queen...The planet Mercury brought me here to help you and your kingdom. I am Princess Ami." "Hey! Queen Serena! I am Rei. Princess of Mars. I am glad to finally meet you." "Serena, my darling, I will come back to you." All her memories storm back into her head. Her eyes shoot open and she shivers. Darien takes her wrist and puts the bracelet on himself. "I am sorry...Your parents were killed...But Kinjo...why? They were good people! I know prince Darien. Don't worry. Queen Serenity of the Moon will take you in. She wants you to meet your new arranged wife." "Darien...This is Serena. H..Hello...pr..princess. Hello Darien. he he!" He grabs his head and throws the bracelet at Bihishu's feet.   
  
Serena looks at Darien teary eyed. "I am glad we met." He smiles and Serena closes her eyes and lifts her head up. "I feel one nearby. This way!" Serena runs toward a school. A few girls were out front. 4 were the closest. One has blue eyes, short blue hair and was holding a philosophy book. Another has long red hair, brown eyes. The other two were twins, with green hair in pig tails and red eyes. Serena walks up to them and asks, "Which one is of you is Ami?" Even though she knew, she didn't want to seem creepy. The girl with the blue hair weary of this blonde girl says, "I am...May I help you?" "Excuse me...Can you step over here?"  
Ami walks over a few feet and asks, "Yes?" "My name is Serena. Um...Can you tell me if this is yours?" Serena held out a bracelet which is blue and has the Mercury sign on it. "Yes...How did you find it?" "Well...It was over there on the floor." Bihishu smiles and thinks, "Now when she puts on the bracelet all her memories will be returned." "Thanks." "No problem! See! I have one too!" She holds out her wrist with the silver moon bracelet on it. Ami smiles and places the bracelet on her wrist. Ami says, "I am feeling sort of...weird...will you exuse..." She stops her sentence and grabs her forehead. She sits on the bench behind her and closes her eyes. All her memories were flowing into her brain. She looks up and says weakly, "Princess...I remember...Who do we have to get now?" "Rei, Rini, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and the three other cats which Bihishu will handle. Luna, Artemis, and Diana. But maybe Rini and Mina already have them. Bihishu...Take Orien and find the cats." "Yes my queen." Bihishu turns with a wink and runs down the street with Orien.   
  
"I think Rei is at a temple. Remember she was a priestess? I will take Junopi Temple of Japan and you take Sugar Hill. Meet back here if you found her or not. Serena...good luck" "You too Ami." They both leave seperate ways. Serena ran to the Sugar Hill temple and looks up the high stairs. She can hear black birds cawing. She starts up the stairs. When she reaches the top she can only see the back of a girl with long blackish purple hair. She was praying in front of a fire. Serena feels a slight power at this temple. The girl stands and picks up the broom that was next to her. Her back was still turned to Serena. Serena looks at her hand which held the red bracelet with the symbol of Mars on it. Serena looks at her own bracelet and it hand 3 charms on it. The moon, a rose, and the Mercury Symbol. She smiles and says, "Are you Rei?" The girl whips around with the broom held as a weapon. "You scared me! What are you doing here?" "Well...I wanted to ask you, Are you Rei? If you are, does this bracelet belong to you?" She holds out the red bracelet and the girl walks up to her. "Yes my name is Rei. And yes that is my bracelet! Where did you find it?" "Oh...over on those stairs. Thought maybe you wanted it back." "Thanks. Whats your name?" She slips the bracelet on her wrist and falls down. Her eyes close tight and whispers quietly, "Princess....I am....protect you...." "Rini! Happy...." "Goodluck King and Queen....." She opens her eyes fast and breathes heavily...What just happened? I am the Princess of Mars? You are the Queen of the Moon? I must be dreaming...thats it...I must of fell asleep at the fire. No...wait..." Serena kneels and says, "This is no dream Rei." She holds out her wrist and Rei sees the Mars symbol form on Serena's bracelet. She stands up slowly and asks, "If this is true...Then lets find Lita." Serena smiles and they both walk to where her and Ami were suppose to meet at.   
  
Ami excitedly says, "Lita...She is a cook...We need to find a resteraunt...but thats too hard. Bihishu walks up to where the three girls were and says, "Found one cat. Luna. She was stray with this bandaid on her head. Serena...she is your cat." Bihishu hands Serena the small black cat with the cresant moon symbol on her head. Luna says, "I saw Lita at the resteraunt called De Lortina Seilodso...Maybe she is working there right now." Serena takes the green bracelet with the symbol of Jupiter on it out of her pocket and they run to resteraunt. Just their luck Lita was just on her way out. Serena says, "Hey...your Lita right? I see you here all the time. Your a great cook. Just wondering...Do you want a bracelet? Its a goodluck charm from Rei's temple." She hand gestures toward Rei. Lita thanks Serena and puts the bracelet on. Lita jumos back against the wall and screams. Serena looks at the others with a scared look and Lita quiets down. She falls to her knees and says, "I will help find the others...Lets get Rini and Mina." "Serena, Ami, and Rei go find Rini. Me and Lita will find Mina." Serena tosses Bihishu the Venus bracelet and they all leave.   
  
"Aww...what a cute kitty...I wish I could keep you. But my aunt won't let me...." A little girl with pink hair pciks up Diana and pets her. The bandaid covers her cresant moon mark. "Oh...Kitty...your hurt! Let me go give you another clean bandaid." They start walking and Serena spots them. "Hey...That must be Rini! And look! Theres Diana!" Before Serena knew what she what was going on. Ami thinks up a quick plan and runs toward Rini. Serena and Rei follow. "Hey! Little Girl!" Rini turns around and Ami stops in front of her. "Thats my kitty Diana. Thank you for finding her! I don't know what I could give you for my gratitude. Rini looks behind Ami at the two girls running toward her. Serena gives Ami the pink bracelet with a cresant moon. On the cresant moon was a small heart. Ami hands it to Rini, "It sure to bring you luck." Rini smiles and nods. She puts it on after handing Diana to Ami. "Whats happening...to me?" Rini cries and falls to her knees. Some people stare but Rei kneels quick and asks loudly that Rini will be okay. The people stop looking and Rini blinks.  
  
"Mina! Hey Mina!" Lita runs up to the tall blonde girl. "Hey Lita! Whatcha up to?" "Nothing much. Hey...I found this bracelet. You want it?" Mina thanks her and asks, "Who is she?" "Oh thats Bihishu...we just met." Mina bows to her and puts the orange bracelet on. She looks at Lita weirdly and grabs her head with both hands. "Whats.....going....on....many....pictures....oohhhh" Mina drops down and says, "I think I am okay....Where is Serena?" "Oh she is getting Rini." "Thank goodness we are all safe. But what about Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista?" "Oh they will be here later. Come on...Lets go!" 


	10. Serena, My Love

Chapter 10: Serena, my love...  
  
"Serena....my love, I will be with you in the long run...No doubt about it. I will have you...and Darien will die! Ha ha ha ha haa! Ahh ha ha ha ha ha ha haa!" Minkashu laughs and makes his hand into a fist. "Serena will be mine...and we will rule the universe, the Dark Moon Universe!"   
  
Serena, Darien, Bihishu, Luna, Diana, Rini, Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina are all at the temple. "So, we all need to find 4 more people...Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru. Mina has Artemis at home with a broken leg and a cold. So we need to find out where these others are at." While Luna was talking, Serena looks at her charm bracelet. She looks at the silver moon, the red and green rose, the blue Mercury symbol, red Mars symbol, green Jupiter symbol, the orange Venus symbol, and of her very own daughter...the moon with the little pink heart. She smiles and thinks, "Alot has happened this year. I have a boyfriend(future husband), a daughter(in the future of course), 5 new friends, a cat, and oh much more. I even had a motorcycle guy. I found out he was evil...Defeated an evil queen, and now I'm on the verge of finding 4 more friends and moving back to the planet Kyronekyo. I am scared...what will happen if it doesn't work? What would of happened if I never met Darien? Poor Rini wouldn't be here...Oh...am I scared....I don't think I can handle it...No...I can't....I'm too young to have all this on my shoulders....I'm too young!" Serena jumps up and runs down to the street. Luna stops talking and Lita was getting up, "Don't worry guys...she just needs to think." Darien looks down the steps and sighs.  
  
Serena burst through a crowd in front of a store. She is crying and bumps into a tall man. She falls down and a familiar hand reaches down. She looks up and there was Minkashu. She peddles back and screams. Minkashu says, "Darling...Its just me...What is the matter?" The people started looking in his direction. "Leave me alone! Leave me you...you...you creep!" A stranger walks up and says, "You! Blonde dude! Leave her alone! Can't you see she doesn't want you?" Minkashu chuckles and replies, "Oh...she'll want me alright...Just mind your own business fat man and leave us alone." The man's face turns bright red and he charges at Minkashu. Minkashu lifts his hand and fires a blue ball of light at him. The man squeels and falls down unconscience. Minkashu laughs and grabs Serena's wrist. "Come on sweety...we have some unfinished business...." He laughs again and disappears.  
  
"No! Stop! Darien! Don't leave! Come back!" "I am sorry Serena...I never loved you...I was using you...go on your own way! Just never talk to me again!" "But honey...what about the future? What about Rini? Come on please! Please come back!" "I have no use for you anymore! You are just a worthless piece of crap!" "Noooooo! Nooo! Come back! Come back!" Minkashu walks up to the couch and kneels by Serena. He can hear her faintly saying things. He kisses her and she jerks up breathless. "Noooo!" She takes a deep breath and looks at Minkashu, "What do you want with me? I have nothing you want! Leave me alone!" She covers herself tighter with the quilt. "I just want you...and your kingdom. You will be my bride, all your sorry princess friends will be my slaves and we'll just have to torture Darien. I already have some devices ready for him." He chuckles and Serena cries. "Why? Why do you want my Kingdom?" "Well...Its the center of the whole universe. Since your precious moon palace was destroyed, We had made plans to take control of the only other planet that is the center of the universe. Kyronekyo. And because you are future queen...I have decided to kill off your king and become King of you and the universe. Sounds Peachy doesn't it darling?" Serena thinks about what will happen if all he said was true. He asks, "Lets get married. I am going to make you my evil bride and we once we are happily wed, we'll tell the news to your lover boy and friends. Maybe that will break his little flea bitten heart." He stands up and walks over to the phone. "Hello...I would like a long tight black dress. Yes Black. Uh huh...its for a funeral alright...size 3. Shoes...nah...she has shoes...for me....nothing....got a tux. Thank you...bye. Oh! Its going to be much fun!" He runs into the kitchen and tears through some drawers. He comes to her and opens the box. In it was a silver ring with a black stone. "No need to say yes sweety...your eyes, lips, body, tell me so." He puts the ring on. She struggles as he kisses her. "I WILL KILL YOU! DARIEN WILL BE MY ONLY TRUE LOVE!" "Oh baby, thats not what you said before on the counter...You loved it...Like nothing you ever had before or will have again." "No..no...please help me Darien..."  
  
Minkashu smiles and tells Serena to get undressed. She does in reluctantly. He throws the silk dress at her and she slips it on. He watches as her bare pale buttocks moves as she pulls it on. He walks up to her and presses up on her from behind. "I will zip it up for you." He zips it up slowly while smelling her neck and hair. "She turns around and Minkashu replies, "Needs something." He walks into the bedroom and pulls out a bag. He goes to her and sighs, "Here...put this on..." He pulls out a girdle. He hands it to her and unzips her dress. She takes off the dress and before she put it on he grabs her breasts and says, "We need to look nice for our wedding. You need to have some class when wearing a dress like that. He slips behind her and ties the girdle. She screams as he ties it tight. He turns her around and her breasts were squished together. "Nice...cleavage." He nods and tells her to put the dress on. She does and he fixes the neck line. He pulls it down and kisses her neck. She turns her head away and cries. He whispers, "Need to fix your hair. Something pretty. Maybe off your neck some." He takes out the buns and puts it up in a curly way. He smiles and puts on the black veil. He kisses her and they leave.  
  
"Do you, Minkashu, take Serena to be your lawfully wed wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, until you both shall live?" "I do." "And do you, Serena, take Minkashu to be your lawfully wed husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, through wealth and poor, intil you both shall live?" Serena looks down and cries. "She does, priest, get on with it!" "Uh...okay...Now with the powers invested inside of me, I now call you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride." Minkashu lifts her veil. He leans over just when she spits in his face. He wipes it off and kisses her. "Now, thank you priest. We shall be going." They both left and they got changed. In the car, "Where does your friends hang out?" "At Rei's temple...if not then at Dariens." "Where is this temple?" She tells him the direction and they pull up in front of Sugar Hill. He gets out and grabs her arm. He says, "Make one funny move and don't worry, you'll die with Darien." She swallows and he pulls her up the stairs. "Call them...Call Darien and your friends." She thinks a moment. "Darien...Rei...Ami...come here guys." When they reach the top of the stairs, everyone came out of the temple. "Serena...What are you doing with him? Whats wrong? Where have you been?" Darien looks at her funny as she cries. "What is it? Tell me!" She looks at her concerning boyfriend and chokes, "Me and Minkashu...got married....and we are going to...have our honeymoon today.....you have to come...with us..." A tear falls down Dariens face. Rei asks, "What? You...what? How could you? No! No!" The girls start to cry. Minkashu says, "She got married to me and thats final you whores! Now come with us! We have a very special prize for you!" Darien looks at Serena's tear stained face. "She looks sad...he must of made her get married to him...she wouldn't throw away our future!" Before anyone knew what happened, Minkashu throws his power at them and they all disappear.  
  



	11. Universe Havoc

Chapter 11: Universe Havoc  
  
"Serena, we need to be quiet...he might wake...I need to talk to you..." Darien grabs her hand and walks into the small kitchen area. "Why did you marry him? I thought it was going to be us. Whats going to happen to Rini? Do you care?" Serena stares at him blankley. "Darien...I never said I do...He said it for me. I...I...I still love you. I can't believe whats happening. We need help. Darien...he is going to kill you and everyone else is going to be a slave. Darien...he wants to..." Minkashu walks into the kitchen chuckling, "Nice to know that my wife is cheating...Oh well...pretty soon, you, Darien will be dead. Maybe in the morning. But first..." He shoots his arm out and it grasps Serena's neck. He lifts her slowly off the tile floor. "I have to break in our little perfect marriage." She puts her cold shaky hands on his wrist and tries to pull him off. She gasps for air and Darien jumps on Minkashu. "Let her go! Let her go!" Darien punches Minkashu in the stomach and Minkashu puts Serena down. He picks up a knife and swings his arm around Serenas lower neck,"I swear Darien...Make one more move and your little queen gets it!" Darien cleverly replies, "And then wouldn't your whole plan be ruined?" "Not really wuss boy! I can always kill you and rule the planet by myself!" Serena cries as the knife jabs into her throat. "Darien...back off please...He will kill me if you don't." Darien turns and leaves.  
  
"Now Darien...this won't hurt a bit." Minkashu grabs a knife and walks toward Darien. He slashes both wrists. Then he cuts his stomach and down his calf. Then he pours salt on the open wounds. He rubs it in and laughs. He grabs a bottle of alcohol and pours it on the wounds. Then he wraps it in white cloth. Darien grunts and screams as his skin burns. Minkashu quickley thought of something that will torture him worse then any other means of torture. He takes Serena's arm and walks her toward Darien. (to be continued...)  
Minkashu kisses her. Darien pulls at the chained handcuffs that held his hands and feet. Minkashu laughs while walking toward Darien. "Like it tough guy? Pretty soon you'll be dead inside and out...So get used to being in here." 


End file.
